Jörmungand ou le monde n'est qu'un gros serpent
by Blackstaff14
Summary: Enfant du dieu Loki, il fut banni d'Asgard par Odin et les autres Ases en général. Cet espèce de serpent atterrit dans la mer de Midgard (le monde des humains) et grandit alors pour devenir gigantesque. Il entourait la Terre de ses anneaux et finit par se mordre la queue, formant aussi notre monde. En gros, le monde n'est qu'un gros serpent ! - Citation de Danemark. (Recueil d'OS)
1. Mrs Jones

_Jörmungand : créature de la mythologie nordique, enfant du dieu Loki, qui fut banni d'Asgard par Odin et les autres Ases en général. Cet espèce de serpent atterrit dans la mer de Midgard (le monde des humains) et grandit alors pour devenir gigantesque. Il entourait la Terre de ses anneaux et finit par se mordre la queue, formant aussi notre monde. En gros, le monde n'est qu'un gros serpent !_ \- Citation de Danemark (Matthias : Elle est cool ma mythologie, hein !)

Aloa à tous (toutes) !

Je m'essaie à un nouveau fandom, donc celui-ci. Normalement, j'aurais dû publier avant une certaine personne (qui se reconnaîtra sûrement), mais entre un stage (avec un rapport à la clé) et des examens... Ben, malheureusement, le choix a dû être vite fait, même si c'est pas celui que je préférais. Donc me voilà ici, avec ce recueil de drabbles/OS/petites histoires (oui, promis, après j'arrête de raconter ma vie).

Personnages : Russie x Amérique.

Disclaimer : à moi évidement... Ah non ! Mauvais texte (dommage). Tout appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya Sensei.

Remerciements : A PeregrinTouque pour sa correction et ses commentaires trèèèèèès pertinents *toussote légèrement***. **Merci à **Eldalote Telemmait** qui, dans sa fic **Cкука**, avait malencontreusement changé Alfred en fille (dommage, elle a corrigé maintenant... Mais comme je suis très serviable *smile*, je fais part de ce petit couac à tout le monde), et qui a donc inspiré cette petite fic. Et merci à ma frangine et à mon zumeau de me suivre de mes délires.

Bonne lecture et bisous-chocolats

Black ;)

* * *

**Mrs Jones.**

_15 Janvier 1992, Moscou_

En ce beau jour de tempête de neige, Ivan s'ennuyait légèrement dans les vestiges de sa grande maison (bon, elle n'était pas non plus sur le point de s'effondrer, mais elle était plutôt...très vide). Un verre de vodka à la main, il réfléchissait à son passé, son présent et son futur, et il devait avouer que ce n'était pas la joie. Il soupira. Une petite distraction serait la bienvenue...

On frappa à la porte. Le grand représentant ne tilta pas tout de suite. Il fallut donc que la personne derrière ce bout de bois recommence. Enfin, il invita sa future victime à entrer (il s'ennuyait, il avait besoin de torturer quelqu'un... et tant pis pour le pauvre inconscient qui avait osé troubler ses pensées).

\- Da.

Ah, la personne qui entra était un nouveau. Peut-être son secrétaire fraîchement engagé (son dernier s'était enfui en courant, il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi).

\- Monsieur,j'ai ici un courrier de la part de...Mrs F. Jones qui vous informe qu'elle viendra en visite diplomatique à la fin du mois.

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Ivan venait de buguer. Quoi ?

\- Pouvez-vous répéter ? Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bien compris...

Le petit nouveau hésita un moment (pourquoi la grande nation avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres ?) avant de s'exécuter.

\- Mrs Jones vous informe qu'elle viendra vous rendre visite à la fin du mois, Monsieur.

Et Ivan éclata de rire. Bon, finalement, il allait laisser en vie, ce petit nouveau ! Il venait d'égayer sa journée. Il tendit la main pour avoir cette fameuse lettre et la lut une fois en sa possession. Son ennemi avait essayé d'écrire en russe. Résultat : de nombreuses fautes et une belle occasion de se moquer de lui. Il eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Monsieur... ?

\- Ouskov, Monsieur Russie.

\- Monsieur Ouskov, je vous charge de préparer l'accueil de...Mrs Jones – il pouffa de nouveau – et faites qu'elle soit aussi bien traitée qu'une lady.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Il s'inclina et ferma la porte derrière lui en sortant. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il avait raté quelque chose ?

_29 janvier 1992. Moscou_

Ouskov était très excité. C'était sa première visite diplomatique, il avait tout organisé lui-même (et il en était assez fier), sous les conseils avisés (et quelques éclats de rire) de sa nation. Tout était parfait. Si cela ne plaisait pas à cette dame, alors... Il pouvait faire ses valises et se préparer à finir ses jours au fin fond de la Sibérie.

Une voiture se gara dans l'allée. Enfin, elle arrivait. Elle était parfaitement à l'heure, mais enfin il allait...

Ouskov pâlit. Devant lui, aucunement une femme. Mais bien un type blond en costume, avec une veste d'aviateur et des lunettes.

\- _Hi ! The Hero arrived !_ Il est où, le coco ? **(Traduction : Salut ! Le Héros est arrivé !)**

Le secrétaire regarda partout, allant même jusqu'à enlever la fameuse veste pour vérifier certaines choses, sous le regard perplexe de l'Américain. Pas de caméra cachée.

\- Hé, on caille ici, je peux quand même rentrer ? Ou alors, c'est en option ?

\- Mais-mais-mais-mais non ! C'était pas ça !

\- Gné ? Un problème, _dude_ ?

\- Où-où-où est Mrs Jones ?

L'humain était complètement paniqué. Sa carrière était foutue ! Non, il ne voulait pas aller en Sibérie !

\- Mrs ? Mais t'as vu ça où, toi ? Moi, c'est Mr Alfred F. Jones, représentant de l'Amérique. Y a pas de fille !

Ouskov le regarda horrifié. C'était pas possible, c'était une très mauvaise blague, n'est-ce pas ? La vraie nation américaine allait apparaître d'un instant à l'autre, avec une robe et un chapeau ridicule, et ce type allait disparaître, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

\- OK, _dude_ ! Je sais pas ce qui ce passe, mais je peux t'assurer que je vais perdre toutes mes extrémités si jamais tu ne me laisses pas entrer dans cette foutue baraque ! commença s'énerver Alfred, claquant des dents.

Le Russe aussi claquait des dents, mais pas tout à fait pour les mêmes raisons : il était foutu.

\- Bon, allez ! On va faire un pas, puis un autre. Et encore un ! fit Amérique en poussant doucement l'humain vers l'entrée de la maison, voyant qu'il était au bord de la crise de panique. C'est bien. Attention à la marche. Voilà, c'est bien. Allez vous asseoir, mon petit monsieur, ça vous fera du bien. Je vais prendre ma valise dans l'auto, et ensuite je fermerais la porte. Ça vous va ?

Aucune réaction. Alfred soupira. Eh bien, ce n'était pas la joie dans le personnel soviétique. OK, Ivan pouvait faire peur, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé à ce point. Il revint avec son sac et ferma la grande porte de bois derrière lui. Le gars n'avait toujours pas bougé. OK. La tâche allait être ardue. Il prit la main du Russe et le tira vers ce qui semblait être un salon de réception. Il était vide, tant mieux. Il fit asseoir le type sur un des fauteuils et lança son sac sur un autre. Alors, la cuisine, c'était par où ? Le blond visita un peu la grande maison avant d'arriver à l'endroit où l'on préparait les repas. Il interpella une bonne femme dans un russe très approximatif, lui demandant un café ou du thé. Elle fut très surprise, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, et elle lui assura qu'elle viendrait lui porter tout ça dans quelques minutes au petit salon (c'est ce qu'il comprit en tout cas).

De retour, il constata que le type n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il soupira de nouveau en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était franchement pas gagné. Tiens, il y avait quelque chose en plus depuis tout à l'heure...

\- Hé Ivan, y a ton secrétaire qui a bugué ! Faut le réparer.

\- Привет, мой подсолнух. Le voyage s'est bien passé ? (**Traduction : Bonjour, mon tournesol**)

\- Ça caille, mais ça va. Il y a pire. Sérieux _dude_, je sais pas ce qui se passe chez toi, mais tes employés ont des réactions bizarres.

Russie se contenta d'afficher son sourire de poupon tout mignon. Amérique soupira avant de s'asseoir en face de lui, décidant d'oublier un peu l'autre catatonique.

\- J'ai été demander du café à la cuisine.

\- Tu as bien fait. C'était normalement son boulot à lui, mais il est un peu sous le choc.

\- Va savoir pourquoi... Tu en connais peut-être la raison ?

\- Oui, mais je t'expliquerai plus tard, dans un endroit plus...intime.

Les deux anciens ennemis se sourirent. Les murs allaient trembler cette nuit.

\- Sinon, pourquoi es-tu venu, мой подсолнух ? (**Traduction : mon tournesol**)

\- Officiellement, pour faire quelques ébauches de traités entre nos deux pays. Officieusement, je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles et vérifier comment tu allais... Au fait, cadeau ! fit-il en sortant de son sac une petite boîte.

Le grand Russe ouvrit le fameux paquet et sourit tendrement en avisant le contenu. Une jolie broche en forme de tournesol.

\- Elle te plaît ? demanda Alfred, peu sûr de lui pour une fois.

\- Oui, beaucoup. Merci.

Le sourire d'Amérique s'agrandit encore plus. Il était tout content. Son regard dériva sur le secrétaire, qui n'avait toujours fait mine de bouger le petit doigt. Bon, c'était quoi le problème ?

\- Si tu me disais ce qui l'a mis dans cet état.

\- Te voir.

\- _What ? Fuck, dude_ ! Je suis sympa et tout, et toi tu me jettes ça à la gueule. C'est pas cool ! Je sais que tu m'en veux mais quand même.

\- Mais je suis sérieux. C'est te voir qui l'a mis dans cet état. Ça n'a rien de méchant, c'est juste la vérité ! fit Ivan, sourire aux lèvres, admirant la jolie broche. Dans ta lettre, tu as indiqué que tu venais chez moi... mais tu l'as écrit comme si tu parlais au nom d'une femme.

Un silence prit place dans la pièce, parfois interrompu par les tentatives de ne pas éclater de rire d'Ivan.

\- Et bien sûr, tu n'as pas essayé de corriger cela...

\- Il aurait eu une réaction beaucoup moins drôle.

Nouveau silence.

La jeune domestique chargée d'apporter les boissons chaudes fut si choquée en entrant dans le petit salon qu'elle en lâcha le plateau qu'elle tenait (et hop ! Un service de porcelaine de Chine, cadeau de ce dernier, envolé). Un grand blond à lunettes était assis à califourchon sur les genoux de son patron, tentant de l'étrangler, alors que le grand Russe serrait la taille du dit blond, kolkollant en essayant de l'embrasser.

\- Je vais te tuer ! hurlait le blond.

\- Kolkolkol. Mais oui mais oui ! Tu aurais pu attendre que nous ne soyons qu'à deux pour me sauter dessus, mon petit Alfred, tu as toujours été si pressé !

\- _Fucking commie ! I gonna kill you !_ **(Traduction : Je vais te tuer !)**

\- Kolkolkolkol.

Le jeune femme fit comme son collègue assis dans le fauteuil : elle bugua. Maison de fous, va !

* * *

Voili-voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Est-ce que ça mérite un cookie ?

A la prochaine, j'espère.

Bisous-chocolats

Black ;)


	2. Sais pas

_Jörmungand : créature de la mythologie nordique, enfant du dieu Loki, qui fut banni d'Asgard par Odin et les autres Ases en général. Cet espèce de serpent atterrit dans la mer de Midgard (le monde des humains) et grandit alors pour devenir gigantesque. Il entourait la Terre de ses anneaux et finit par se mordre la queue, formant aussi notre monde. En gros, le monde n'est qu'un gros serpent !_ \- Citation de Danemark (Matthias : Elle est cool ma mythologie, hein !)

Aloa à tous (toutes) !

Me revoilà pour un deuxième OS pour ce recueil. En ce jour spécial, j'ai le plaisir de poster ce petit OS en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Danemark (ce 5 juin, c'est la fête nationale danoise !). Et aussi parce-que j'avais envie de poster un petit quelque chose sur mon petit Danois adoré (il est tellement chou !). **PS du 6 juin :** je devais poster hier, mais à cause d'un énorme orage qui est passé au-dessus de chez moi... Mon internet a carrément explosé (a plus ! piuuuuuf ! :'(). Donc, là je squatte chez quelqu'un pour lui piquer 5 minutes son wifi le temps de poster. Et oui, j'ai eu la flemme de changer mon petit mot, donc j'ai écris ce PS pour rectifier le tir.

Personnages : Pays-Bas/Danemark Danemark/Norvège, Pays-Bas/Écosse et Suède/Finlande sous-entendus.

Disclaimer : à moi évidement... Ah non ! Mauvais texte (dommage). Tout appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya Sensei.

Remerciements : A **Rovarandom** qui a écrit dans « _World's canvas_ » un très chouette OS avec une éventualité potentielle de NedDen ! Donc merci à toi pour cela ! Et merci à ma frangine, à mon zumeau et à **PerigrinTouque** de me suivre de mes délires.

Bonne lecture et bisous-chocolats

Black ;)

* * *

**Sais pas.**

\- Bon... Matthias ?  
\- Vi ?  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Sais pas.  
\- On va dire que oui... Tu sais comment je m'appelle ?  
\- Lars.  
\- Bon, je suppose que c'est déjà ça. Te rappelles-tu comment tu as atterri ici ?  
\- ...En volant ?

Bon, ça n'allait peut-être pas si bien que ça, en fait. Vu son état, ce n'était guère étonnant, mais il avait eu un faible espoir tout de même.

\- C'est pas grave. Tu veux t'allonger ?  
\- Naaaaan !  
\- D'accord ! soupira Pays-Bas. Tu restes à terre alors ?  
\- ...Sais pas.

Lars eut une petite grimace qui disait clairement "OK, alors si tu continues comme ça toute la nuit, je peux t'assurer que tu vas le regretter amèrement, dans d'atroces souffrances, et en plus tu me donneras tout ton argent pour m'avoir fait perdre mon temps !". L'autre grand blond de la pièce tenta de se relever de la moquette du Néerlandais, mais il ne réussit qu'à se mettre à quatre pattes. Et encore, il retomba vite sur le sol comme un ver de terre quand il essaya de toucher du doigt la joue de son vis-à-vis (échec critique !). Pays-Bas leva les yeux au ciel avant de tenter de le relever. Tenter était le mot juste car, quand il parvint à redresser le Danois dont les jambes tremblaient, ce dernier perdit de nouveau l'équilibre et retomba immédiatement, non pas sur le sol mais sur l'autre nation cette fois. Le Nordique commença à rigoler bêtement tandis que le Germain tentait de calmer ses envies de meurtres.

\- Non mais sérieux, comment as-tu pu arriver chez moi vu ton état ? murmura surtout pour lui-même le Hollandais.  
\- Sais pas ! fit de nouveau le viking. Pfffiuuuuu ! joua-t-il avec la joue de son vis-à-vis.  
\- Bon, très bien, j'appelle Norvège. Je vais pas passer ma nuit à jouer au baby-sitter pour Nordique bourré !

Atteignant son gsm dans sa poche, il composa le numéro du petit Norvégien. Il n'aimait pas personnellement le petit-ami de son meilleur ami, mais bon Matthias avait vraiment besoin de lui à cette instant. Même si lui voyait le blond comme un petit con arrogant, colérique et d'une mauvaise foi sans borne, sans parler de sa jalousie maladive, le Danois l'aimait plus que sa vie... Mais il méritait tellement mieux. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet, cela finissait en dispute, alors à présent il se contentait de réparer les pots cassés et d'accorder l'asile politique à son ami lorsque ce dernier fuyait loin de son amant, suite à une dispute.

Caressant les cheveux du blond, il attendit que l'autre décroche.

\- Pays-Bas ? grogna sèchement Lukas à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- Bonsoir Norvège. Matthias est chez moi, tu peux venir le récupérer dans l'heure si tu le souhaites.  
\- Je vois... Cet idiot s'est encore réfugié chez toi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi cela m'étonne encore. Ben tu sais quoi, tu peux le garder, j'en ai marre de lui !  
\- Allons bon, vous vous êtes encore disputés ! soupira Lars en sentant son ami se raidir contre lui. Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas encore plu à sa Majesté des glaces ? ricana-t-il.  
\- Occupe-toi de tes oignons !

Et il raccrocha. Pays-Bas jura entre ses dents. Bon ben, il allait devoir changer ses plans... Il souleva le plus délicatement possible, de son point de vue (c'est-à-dire avec la grâce d'un ours qui essaierait de trouver du miel ou une saumon dans une poubelle), son meilleur ami pour l'amener dans sa salle de bain à l'étage. Il le laissa quelques instants devant ses toilettes, le temps d'aller chercher un verre et du sel. Il emplit à moitié le récipient d'eau chaude et y ajouter une cuillère à soupe de sel.

\- Tiens, avale !

Le Danois, trop dans le gaz, but le verre d'une traite en grimaçant.

\- C'est pas bon !  
\- Sais pas ! ricana le Néerlandais.  
\- T'es méchant.  
\- Je sais, et ça ne m'empêche pas de dormir la nuit pourtant. Par contre, les Danois bourrés qui se pointent à une heure du matin, ça me gêne plus pour passer une bonne nuit.

L'accusé se contenta de rire bêtement avant de se pencher sur la cuvette des toilettes et de vomir le contenu de son estomac.

\- Eh ben, au moins, c'est du rapide avec toi ! constata le Hollandais. C'est une bonne chose. Bon, crie quand tu as fini ! Moi je sors : te voir vomir n'est pas mon passe-temps favori.

xxxOOOxXxXxOOOxxx

Lars attendait derrière la porte depuis un bon moment maintenant. Toujours pas de bruits venant de la salle d'eau. Le son des régurgitations de l'ancien viking avait cessé depuis au moins dix minutes. Pitié, faites qu'il ne se soit pas endormi et/ou noyé dans son vomi ! Tout mais pas ça !

Il rentra dans sa salle de bain pour constater que son ami était debout, ses mains tenant le lavabo, son regard dans le vague, comme perdu loin d'ici.

Matthias ne sursauta pas lorsque le Néerlandais posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule. Il ne se retourna pas. Avait-il seulement senti la présence du maître des lieux ? Pas sûr.

\- Je peux dormir chez toi cette nuit ?

Ou bien il l'avait réellement ignoré ! Il l'impressionnait, là ! Il avait déjà dessaoulé ? Non, pas possible. Mais il était déjà un peu plus lucide. Bien. Parfait même.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens capable de rentrer chez toi ? demanda Pays-Bas.  
\- Je tiens sur mes jambes, mais je ne peux pas faire le bond.  
\- Eh bien, tu n'auras pas besoin de mentir à la teigne pour justifier le fait de ne pas être rentré chez toi ou chez lui. Et j'ai vraiment pas envie de me déplacer à cette heure.  
\- Merci.

Ce merci était triste, fatigué...

\- Eh, ça va ?

C'était la question la plus stupide qu'il y avait à poser, mais il l'avait fait. Merci Captain Obvious ! Bien sûr que non ça n'allait pas ! Le Danois ne se mettait jamais dans des états pareils, ou en tout cas pas au point de se rendre malade le jour même...sauf bien sûr quand son morale était plus bas que terre.

\- Au poil.

Il mentait déjà très mal à la base, malgré tous ses efforts. Mais là, il n'en faisait aucun.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter une brosse à dent et du dentifrice, s'il te plait ?  
\- Ouais, mais on fera nos comptes demain ! grogna le Néerlandais.

Matthias sourit. Bien, il n'avait pas pitié de lui. Il détestait cela, quand on avait de la compassion pour lui et qu'on modifiait son caractère pour satisfaire ce sentiment. Et pourtant, il était pathétique. Même lui se trouvait misérable. Mais Lars ne ressentait pas de la pitié à son égard. C'était apaisant. Cela lui faisait plaisir.

\- Merci.

C'était simple comme mot. Cela en devenait parfois insignifiant. Et pourtant, il dégageait toutes les émotions de la personne qui le prononçait : la gratitude, l'indifférence, la plénitude, le remord... Toutes ces émotions n'avaient en commun que ce seul mot. Mais dans la bouche du Danois, c'était comme si un sentiment de paix vous englobait le coeur. Et c'était ça qui rendait ce mot beau dans sa bouche. Quand il était vrai, évidement. Seulement quand il était vrai...comme maintenant. Le maitre des lieux embrassa le front de son meilleur ami avant de lui tendre un verre, une brosse à dent et du dentifrice.

\- Tu veux dormir dans ma chambre ?

Danemark lança un regard neutre à son ami. Ce dernier ne baissait pas le regard.

\- Dans ton lit ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Avec toi dedans ?  
\- Évidement. Tu me vois dormir ailleurs, sérieusement ?

Le Nordique rit bêtement avant de commencer à se brosser les dents. Il avait eu juste le temps de hocher la tête avant que le Néerlandais sorte de la salle de bain.

xxxOOOxXxXxOOOxxx

\- Pourquoi tu t'es mis dans cette état au fait ?

Lars serrait contre lui Matthias, lui caressant les cheveux avec beaucoup d'intérêt visiblement. Nus tous les deux, la peau légèrement recouverte de sueur, ils essayaient encore de retrouver un rythme cardiaque et un souffle corrects. Le Danois avait besoin de se changer les idées, et quoi de mieux que le sexe pour parvenir à ce but ? Alors, ils s'étaient donné l'un à l'autre...enfin Matthias s'était donné plus que Lars, mais bon ils n'allaient pas chipoter non plus.

\- Quel jour on est ?

Répondre par une question à une autre. Pays-Bas détestait quand on lui faisait le coup. Pourtant, il adorait user de ce stratagème. Enfin bon, là n'était pas la question.

\- Samedi.  
\- Laaaaars...  
\- D'accord. On est le 6 juin. Et alors ?  
\- Exactement, le 6 juin. Et je fête quoi, en ce beau jour ?  
\- Ben il y a rien le...

Silence. Pays-Bas le regarde avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Le 6 juin, il n'y a rien, mais hier c'était ton anniversaire.  
\- Exact. Enfin presque. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Lukas. Mais tu vois, avec Sverige, Tino et Emil, on est resté bien tard chez les deux amoureux. A minuit, ils ont tous souhaité un bon anniversaire à Lukas...sauf moi. Il avait oublié le mien, alors c'était comme une petite vengeance pour moi. Oui, je sais, c'est très con, mais tant pis ! Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux pendant que lui attendait que je lui souhaite son anniversaire. Il a attendu cinq minutes avant de péter un câble. Avec moi, il s'énerve vite. Et là, comme j'avais un verre ou deux de trop dans le nez, je pouvais lui souhaiter, mais je n'en avais pas l'envie, vu qu'il m'avait oublié tout la journée d'hier. Même les autres y ont pensé. Et on s'est encore disputé, je suis un idiot, blablabla ! Mais j'ai continué à boire et à boire. Quand j'ai voulu rentrer chez moi pour qu'il me foute la paix, ben j'ai atterri ici.  
\- C'est vrai que tu es un idiot...mais moi, je t'aime comme ça ! souffla Lars en lui embrassant le front.

Le Danois lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

\- Je m'en remettrai...et ne dis pas ça, Alistair va être jaloux ! plaisanta l'ancien viking.  
\- Je pense plutôt qu'il te dirait la même chose...  
\- Pas faux. Bon, on dort ?  
\- Sais pas.

* * *

Voili-voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Est-ce que ça mérite un cookie ? Ou un lancé de tomates ?

A la prochaine, j'espère.

Bisous-chocolats

Black ;)


	3. Team Building - El Doudou

_Jörmungand : créature de la mythologie nordique, enfant du dieu Loki, qui fut banni d'Asgard par Odin et les autres Ases en général. Cet espèce de serpent atterrit dans la mer de Midgard (le monde des humains) et grandit alors pour devenir gigantesque. Il entourait la Terre de ses anneaux et finit par se mordre la queue, formant aussi notre monde. En gros, le monde n'est qu'un gros serpent !_ \- Citation de Danemark (Matthias : Elle est cool ma mythologie, hein !)

Aloa tout le monde !

Me revoilà pour un troisième OS pour ce recueil (qui a mis moins longtemps à arriver que le précédent). Cette fois-ci, je poste cette petite histoire sur une des festivités très importantes de chez moi, que je vous laisse découvrir ici. J'ai fait le choix de ne pas décrire cette manifestation avant le texte en lui-même, ce seront donc certaines de nos petits chouchous qui le feront. Merci à eux pour leur participation.

Personnages : les nations européennes (certaines sont justes des figurants, d'autres ont plus de dialogues), ainsi que les régions belges Wallonie (Antoine Lefebvre), Flandre (Koen Clijsters) et Bruxelles-Capitale (Suzanne Beulemans, à ne pas confondre avec la ville de Bruxelles, Léopold Buyle), ainsi que Mons (Camille Dubois).

Disclaimer : à moi évidement... Ah non ! Mauvais texte (dommage). Tout appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya Sensei, sauf les régions belges et la ville de Mons.

Remerciements : A ma frangine, à mon zumeau et à **PerigrinTouque** de me suivre de mes délires. Merci à ceux qui lisent ce recueil, je me suis rendue compte que j'ai été assez avare de ce côté : je remercie ceux qui ont laissé une review, mais j'oublie les autres. Un grand merci à vous, donc !

Bonne lecture et bisous-chocolats

Black ;)

* * *

**Team Building – El Doudou**

Aujourd'hui 31 juin 2015, réunion entre nations européennes... Mais pas de travail pour une fois. Il s'agissait plutôt ici d'un rassemblement pour encourager les...les...quelque chose comme les liens sociaux entre nations (d'après le programme que leur avait distribué Allemagne). Du Team Building, comme disaient les humains. Mouais. C'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu, mais bon.

\- Donc, on va où comme ça ? demanda Arthur au bout d'un moment, dans le siège juste à l'opposé de la place de Ludwig.  
\- L'activité aura lieu chez Louise, répondit simplement l'Allemand.

Cela expliquait sa non-présence dans le bus. France, à côté de son lapin préféré, se mit à ricaner bêtement : il allait pouvoir ennuyer sa chère demi-sœur. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, le faisant se retourner, et le regard peu amène de Pays-Bas le fit se ratatiner contre le dossier de son siège. Il avait oublié le grand frère protecteur. Luxembourg rit à son tour, faisant grommeler Francis. Les deux frères protecteurs, même ! C'était trop pas juste ! Son amant lui prit la main, la calant dans la sienne, sans pour autant stopper sa discussion avec Allemagne. Oh, c'était qu'il était mignon, son lapin ! Et il le connaissait trop bien aussi.

\- Et que va-t-on faire chez Loulou ? Non, parce-que l'Atomium, on le connaît par chœur, la Grand Place aussi...  
\- Nous n'allons pas à Bruxelles, Antonio, répondit calmement Ludwig.  
\- Ah ? Et on va où alors, le bouffeur de patates ? grogna Lovino.  
\- Elle a demandé pour que nous la rejoignions à Mons, une ville wallonne à moins d'une heure de Bruxelles.

On entendit une quinte de toux soudaine. Toutes les nations présentes dans le bus se tournèrent dans la direction de Luxembourg, qui semblait s'étouffer avec de l'air (pas d'eau à proximité, et s'étrangler avec sa salive n'était pas très classe pour quelqu'un comme lui, sans être trop prétentieux évidement). Lars lui tapotait doucement le dos, éloignant son joi...éloignant sa cigarette (non, il ne transportait absolument aucune substance illicite. Rien du tout, parole de scout ! Et ce, même s'il n'a jamais été scout) au cas où il serait responsable de l'état de son petit frère.

\- Je veux pas y aller ! finit par gémir le Luxembourgeois, après avoir retrouvé une respiration normale.

Silence. Gros silence même. Clément qui refuse de rendre visite à sa sœur ? OK, ça, c'était pas normal. Mais alors pas du tout. Même son frère semblait perplexe.

\- Lars, tu as oublié quel jour on est, c'est ça ? Où alors tu es déjà tellement défoncé que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ?  
\- On est dimanche ! fit le Néerlandais en secouant la tête, ne comprenant pas ce que son cadet voulait dire.  
\- La date ?  
\- Le 31 mai. Et alors ?  
\- Je vais te donner un indice. Chaque année, elle nous oblige à aller à Mons pour une seule raison. Cette année, on avait cette réunion, donc on était terriblement content d'y échapper, et finalement on se dirige dans la gueule du loup. Toujours rien ?  
\- Non, je ne vo...

Silence. Hollande s'était tu, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ça y est ? La pièce est tombée ?  
\- Pouvons-nous faire demi-tour, s'il te plaît, Ludwig ? demanda poliment Lars.

Cela manqua de causer une attaque à l'Allemand et fit recracher sa bière à Gilbert (d'ailleurs, il faisait quoi ici ? Avec de la bière en plus).

\- Lulu, tu crois qu'il est malade ? demanda Prusse, les yeux écarquillés (Pays-Bas avait une sacrée rancœur contre les frères germaniques : c'était déjà étonnant qu'il leur adresse la parole, alors si en plus il le faisait de manière courtoise, la fin du monde était proche).  
\- Cas de force majeure ! se justifia le consommateur de produit illicite.  
\- Belgique nous a tous invité, il serait très impoli de lui fausser compagnie, surtout après avoir confirmé notre présence à tous ! répondit Ludwig après avoir retrouvé ses esprits et un semblant de rythme cardiaque normal.  
\- Cela ne sera pas gentleman, en effet ! approuva Arthur.

Pays-Bas et Luxembourg se regardèrent avant de visiblement commencer à bouder. Le regard de l'aîné foudroya le plus jeune des frères germaniques, effrayant au passage Feliciano. Ça commençait bien, tiens !

xxxOOOxXxXxOOOxxx

\- Oh...commença Francis.  
\- ...mein...continua Gilbert  
\- ...Godness ! termina Arthur.  
\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? laissa échapper Antonio.

Des humains. Il y avait des humains partout. C'était même impossible d'avancer sans se marcher dessus. Déjà, ils avaient dû s'arrêter dans des parkings en dehors de la ville avant de prendre des navettes de bus pour rejoindre leur point de ralliement. Et depuis, certains étaient obligés de se tenir la main pour éviter de se perdre ou de se faire emporter par des Montois quelque peu enthousiastes (sous-entendu, légèrement bourrés).

\- On vous l'avait dit ! se contenta de grommeler Lars.  
\- Non, pas vraiment.  
\- Si, je vous ai dit qu'il fallait faire demi-tour !  
\- Mais tu ne nous avais pas dit pourquoi ! objecta Grèce, voyant qu'Espagne perdait petit à petit son calme.  
\- C'est la ducasse de Mons. C'est l'Événement de l'année ici, fit Clément à la place de son frère. Plusieurs jours de festivités, dont certains très sympas, je dois le dire... Seulement le dimanche, c'est le gros truc à fêter ! C'est summum de la fête !  
\- Et c'est l'Enfer ! termina Pays-Bas, avec une voix d'outre-tombe.  
\- Vous n'exagérez pas un petit peu ? demanda Finlande, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

Ce dernier était protégé par l'aura menaçante et par la carrure de Suède. Le deux frères de la Belge se tournèrent lentement dans leur direction, et vu leurs têtes ils ne plaisantaient pas.

\- Bah pour le moment, c'est bon, ça a pas l'air si terrible que ça ! lâcha Danemark en regardant ce qui se cachait derrière la foule grâce à sa grande taille. Pour le moment, il y a des gens en costumes médiévaux ou autre qui défilent. C'est dommage qu'il pleuve : ils doivent se sentir collants ou avoir peur de glisser sur ces pavés.  
\- Ah, tu parles de la procession du Car d'or... En fait, c'est le défilé de toutes les confréries de Mons et de ses alentours. C'est vrai que c'est joli ! fit Luxembourg en s'approchant du Danois. Dites, vous êtes sûrs que ma sœur a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait ? Parce-que si c'est comme les autres années, elle est toujours appelée à être aux côtés du Bourgmestre, avec Mons et Wallonie.  
\- Oh, c'est bête ! On ne pourra pas lui dire un petit bonjour ! On peut se barrer alors ! fit Lovino en commençant à rebrousser chemin.

Il fut cependant retenu par une main forte qui se colla à son épaule. Il se tourna dans la direction de celui qui l'empêchait de fuir très loin et fit face au regard noir de Pays-Bas. Il se sentit trembler comme une feuille.

\- Si nous restons, tu restes aussi !  
\- D'acc-d'acc-d'accord !  
\- Bien. Brave garçon !

Lars était bien trop flippant pour le bien de l'humanité (et surtout pour la pauvre petite nation qu'il était) !

\- Dites, c'est pas des cornemuses qu'on entend, là ? demanda Islande, en tendant plus attentivement l'oreille.

Effectivement, des sons bien particuliers et tellement reconnaissables se firent entendre. Berwald prit sur ses épaules Peter et Tino pour qu'ils puissent voir tandis que Matthias essaya d'en faire de même avec Emil et Lukas. Il reçut pour toute réponse un coup de pied du Norvégien et un "non" catégorique du jeune Islandais. Ils virent alors un groupe de jeunes adultes habillés de toges blanches, et au dos ornés d'ailes de la même couleur, tenir un long panneau avec écrit "Évocation des Anges de Mons, centenaire de la Première Guerre mondiale et de la bataille de Mons, le 23 août 1914". Et ils étaient suivis par un groupe d'Écossais jouant de la cornemuse et des tambours...dirigés par Alistair Kirkland. Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait dit qu'il ne participerait pas au Team Building. Lorsqu'il vit ses collègues nations, l'aîné de la fratrie britannique leur fit un clin d'œil avant de continuer son chemin, restant concentré sur l'air qu'il devait jouer et sur la route à suivre.

\- Il est canon quand il est concentré ! lâcha innocemment Danemark.

Si Lars sourit, comme la plupart des nations, Norvège foudroya du regard son aîné, plus jaloux qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Pays-Bas s'approcha de son collègue scandinave et lui entoura les épaules à l'aide de son bras.

\- Tu le fais exprès, hein ? murmura le Néerlandais à l'oreille du Danois.  
\- Évidement ! sourit ce dernier en embrassant la joue de l'autre blond. Il m'emmerde avec ses crises de jalousie ! Il me dit qu'il ne veut pas de moi, mais il est hors de question que je regarde quelqu'un d'autre que Monsieur... Je ne suis peut-être pas une flèche, mais faut pas me prendre pour le roi des cons non plus !

Ricanement de la part de fumeur de joints. Il aimait bien faire chier la teigne norvégienne, comme ils aimaient l'appeler, Alistair et lui. C'était juste...purement jouissif.

\- Grand frère ! Petit frère ! Youhou !

Une voix toute mignonne avait retentit. Toutes les nations présentes se tournèrent dans la direction de la nouvelle arrivante. Belgique leur souriait comme à son habitude, toujours habillée avec une de ses robes et coiffée avec un ruban. Elle tenait par la main un jeune homme bougon et une jeune femme au sourire narquois.

\- Je viens juste vous saluer trois minutes, puis je repars pour être avec Camille et Antoine ! Et je vous confie ces deux-là ! ajouta-t-elle en offrant ses plus beaux yeux de chat potté à son aîné.  
\- Wat ? Maar ik ben niet akkoord [**Traduction : Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas d'accord**] ! protesta immédiatement le garçon.  
\- D'accord ou pas, Koen, je m'en fous ! Tu restes sage avec Lars ! Toi aussi, Suzanne !  
\- Pas de problème, Louiseke !  
\- Bien, parfait ! Allez, à tantôt !

Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Le jeune néerlandophone voulut s'enfuir, mais Lars le retint avec poigne.

\- Flandres, tu restes près de moi et tu ne bouges pas, c'est compris ?  
\- Ya. Geen probleem [**Trad. : Oui. Pas de problème**] ! grogna le jeune homme, pas très convaincant.  
\- T'en fais pas, Larstje ! Je vais surveiller Koentje aussi ! sourit Bruxelles-Capitale, de manière particulièrement sadique du point de vue des nations.  
\- Lellebel [**Trad. : mot pas très flatteur pour la gente féminine**] !  
\- Koen, pas de grossièretés ! lâcha froidement Pays-Bas.

Le Flamand se recroquevilla et se cacha derrière l'autre région, ses cheveux châtains en épis dépassant légèrement les épaules de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Cette dernière laissa échapper un ricanement de psychopathe avant de se retourner vers le Néerlandais.

\- On va bien s'amuser cette année ! Je le sens bien !  
\- Si c'est comme chaque année, c'est vaguement possible en effet, mais on va encore être soit malade, soit être courbaturé de partout ! se plaignit Clément  
\- Mais c'est ça qui est drôle ! Alors, c'en est où, cette procession ?  
\- Eh Feliciano ! Tu veux bien demander à Allemagne de me donner le programme de l'activité, s'il te plaît ? fit Hollande en se tournant vers le petit Italien.

Voilà, les choses étaient redevenues normales entre l'Allemagne et les Pays-Bas. Ludwig soupira avant de tendre le programme à son petit-ami, qui le donna au Néerlandais. Ce dernier lut attentivement le timing de chaque événement avant de se tourner vers son frère.

\- A 11h45, on se dépêche de se mettre à l'abri !  
\- OK. Ça me va ! répondit celui-ci.  
\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Hongrie curieuse, en s'avançant vers le grand blond.  
\- C'est la montée du Car d'or à cette heure-là !  
\- ...Et c'est quoi ?

Question très pertinente de Lituanie.

\- Une bande de sauvages superstitieux qui poussent une espèce de carrosse en or (1), en partant du bas de la rue jusqu'à son sommet. Cela doit se faire en une fois ! grogna Lars.  
\- Si jamais le Car d'or s'arrête ou tombe, cela apporte le malheur sur la ville, ce qui explique que tous les moyens sont bons pour éviter que cela n'arrive ! termina Clément, frissonnant en se rappelant visiblement de mauvais souvenirs.  
\- C'est... C'est déjà arrivé ? demanda Lettonie.  
\- Je ne sais pas si c'est arrivé beaucoup de fois, mais Louise m'a raconté que l'une des seules fois où les Montois ont failli à leur tâche, la deuxième guerre mondiale a éclaté...

Silence de la part de Luxembourg. Regard noir de sens de la part de Pays-Bas à l'intention des deux frères Germaniques. Ou comment mettre un froid à l'ambiance pourtant si bonne ?

A 11h50, la montée du Car d'or commença, sans que Lars et Clément soient parvenus à se réfugier quelque part (le premier à cause d'un Danois qui le retenait et le second à cause de son aîné qui ne voulait pas le perdre dans la foule). C'est ainsi que le fameux carrosse montra le bout de son nez, tiré par quelques chevaux et poussé par une foule trop enthousiaste pour le bien des nations. En effet, elles furent toutes emportées par un élan de foule générale, et certaines manquèrent de se faire piétiner. Mais l'objectif fut atteint, en grand bonheur des Montois. Difficile de ne pas partager leur joie de vivre en ce jour.

Trente minutes plus tard, après s'être un peu éloignés de l'agitation et s'être placés face à un écran géant près d'un café, les représentants dégustaient avec plaisir une bière local. Louise les avait rejoint pendant un moment, pour demander comment ils trouvaient les festivités, avant de repartir pour accompagner sa région et sa ville en fête, toujours invitées d'honneur comme chaque année pour assister au combat.

Le "Lumeçon", comme l'appelaient les Montois, mettait en scène le combat de Saint-Georges contre le dragon, le surnommé "doudou", qui donnait également son nom à l'entièreté des festivités. Il y avait différents acteurs, leur expliqua Luxembourg, pour représenter tout cela. Il y avait donc Saint-Georges se déplaçant sur un cheval noir, le fameux dragon aux écailles vertes, aux épines rouges et à la queue parsemée de rubans rouges, jaunes et noirs, les chinchins, des espèces d'hommes aux "chevaux-jupons" qui protégeaient le Saint des méchants diables, sbires du dragon et armés de leur vessie de porc afin de combattre les chinchins et de s'amuser avec le public, le chinchin protecteur qui est le fidèle compagnon de Saint-Georges, les hommes blancs et les hommes feuilles qui portent le dragon, Cybèle, symbole de la ville originelle et portant les couleurs de la Sainte patronne de la ville, et enfin Poliade, symbole de la ville moderne, rousse comme Camille, la représentante de la ville.

Comme la ville fut désignée "capitale culturelle 2015", le combat avait pris une tournure un plus spécial cette année. En effet, les acteurs du "petit Lumeçon" ont d'abord été se présenter dans l'arène avant de laisser la place au combat des grands. La foule commença alors à chanter, au rythme de la musique jouée par les trompettes et les tambours qui emplissaient la place. Suzanne commença à gueuler avec les humains, rapidement accompagnée de Koen, qui laissa sa mauvaise humeur de côté pour une fois, et de Clément, qui avait déjà un petit verre dans le nez. Certaines nations finirent par suivre, et ce même s'ils ne connaissaient pas et ne comprenaient absolument pas les paroles.

" _Nos irons vir l'car d'or_

_A l'procession de Mon_

_Ce s'ra l'poupée St Georg'_

_Qui no' suivra de long _

_C'est l'doudou c'est l'mama_

_C'est l'poupée, poupée, poupée_

_C'est l'doudou, c'est l'mama_

_C'est l'poupée St Georg' qui va_

_Les gins du rempart riront comm' des kiards_

_Dé vir tant de carottes_

_Les gins du culot riront comm' des sots_

_Dé vir tant de carot' à leu' pots _

_El' Vieill' Matant' Magu'ritte_

_Trousse ses falbalas_

_Pou fair' boulli l'marmite_

_Et cuir'ses biaux p'tits pois. _

_C'est l'doudou c'est l'mama_

_C'est l'poupée, poupée, poupée_

_C'est l'doudou, c'est l'mama_

_C'est l'poupée St Georg' qui va_

_Les gins du rempart riront comm' des kiards_

_Dé vir tant de carottes_

_Les gins du culot riront comm' des sots_

_Dé vir tant de carot' à leu' pots _

_Les Dames du chapitre_

_N'auront pas du gambon,_

_Parce qu'ell' n'ont pas fait_

_El tour d'el procession _

_C'est l'doudou c'est l'mama_

_C'est l'poupée, poupée, poupée_

_C'est l'doudou, c'est l'mama_

_C'est l'poupée St Georg' qui va_

_Les gins du rempart riront comm' des kiards_

_Dé vir tant de carottes_

_Les gins du culot riront comm' des sots_

_Dé vir tant de carot' à leu' pots _

_Voici l'dragon qui vient!_

_Ma mère sauvons nous!_

_Il a mordu grand'mère,_

_I' vos mordra itou _

_C'est l'doudou c'est l'mama_

_C'est l'poupée, poupée, poupée_

_C'est l'doudou, c'est l'mama_

_C'est l'poupée St Georg' qui va_

_Les gins du rempart riront comm' des kiards_

_Dé vir tant de carottes_

_Les gins du culot riront comm' des sots_

_Dé vir tant de carot' à leu' pots _

_V'là qu'el Lum'çon commence_

_Au son du carillon_

_Saint Georg' avec sa lance_

_Va combat' el dragon _

_C'est l'doudou c'est l'mama_

_C'est l'poupée, poupée, poupée_

_C'est l'doudou, c'est l'mama_

_C'est l'poupée St Georg' qui va_

_Les gins du rempart riront comm' des kiards_

_Dé vir tant de carottes_

_Les gins du culot riront comm' des sots_

_Dé vir tant de carot' à leu' pots _

_Dragon, sauvag' et diabes,_

_Saint Georg' éié chinchins_

_Ess' tourpin dédins l'sabe…_

_On tir', c'est l'grand moumint. _

_C'est l'doudou c'est l'mama_

_C'est l'poupée, poupée, poupée_

_C'est l'doudou, c'est l'mama_

_C'est l'poupée St Georg' qui va_

_Les gins du rempart riront comm' des kiards_

_Dé vir tant de carottes_

_Les gins du culot riront comm' des sots_

_Dé vir tant de carot' à leu' pots _

_V'là l' dragon qui trépasse_

_In v'là co pou in an;_

_Asteur faisons ducasse_

_A tabe mes infants. _

_C'est l'doudou c'est l'mama_

_C'est l'poupée, poupée, poupée_

_C'est l'doudou, c'est l'mama_

_C'est l'poupée St Georg' qui va_

_Les gins du rempart riront comm' des kiards_

_Dé vir tant de carottes_

_Les gins du culot riront comm' des sots_

_Dé vir tant de carot' à leu' pots_ "

watch?v=2kQ39TBya3E (2)

Durant le combat, la "bête" donnait plusieurs coups de queue dans le public, qui s'empressait de la retenir et qui arracher avec force le crin à son bout et les rubans qui pendaient en son long. Les hommes blancs et les hommes de feuilles tiraient avec force afin de récupérer l'appendice de leur dragon, ce qui se révélait être une sacrée épreuve de force lorsqu'on voyait leur visage rouge et grimaçant sous l'effort. A un moment, on entendit Suède grommeler que c'était Danemark qu'on voyait à l'écran. Le "oh putain, le con !" de Pays-Bas lui donna raison : Matthias avait en effet réussi à se glisser dans la foule jusqu'au lieu du combat et avait également trouvé une place "à la corde", au bord de l'arène. Le grand Danois avait visiblement son t-shirt déchiré (3) et son visage était rouge sous l'effort, mais il affichait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque le combat se termina, c'est-à-dire après un peu moins d'une heure, Suzanne lâcha un "El biette est morte !" qui fit rire Francis. La jeune femme, assez susceptible, monta directement sur ses grands chevaux et empoigna le col du Français, qui eut quelques sueurs froides.

\- Quoi ? Il a un problème, le Français ?  
\- Mais non, pas du tout !  
\- Alors, pourquoi tu te moques ?  
\- Mais je me moque pas, voyons ! Je n'oserais pas ! Je rigolais juste parce-que je pensais que tu traitais Matthias d'imbécile.  
\- Qué rapport ?

Son accent fit grimacer le blond, mais il préféra ne pas aggraver son cas. Il était déjà bien assez dans la merde comme ça.

\- Biette, ce n'est pas comme ça que vous dites "bête" ?  
\- C'est biète ! Pas Biette ! El biette, c'est l'doudou ! Faut suivre, fieu !

Et elle le relâcha sans plus de cérémonie, se concentrant de nouveau sur son verre et sur l'écran. Francis grogna contre Bruxelles-Capitale avant d'enserrer la taille d'Arthur et de réfugier sa tête dans le cou de l'Anglais, afin de grommeler des insultes sans que la région belge ne l'entende. Sur le téléviseur, il pouvait voir le public rester bien sagement derrière les cordes, attendant une cérémonie spéciale en l'honneur de "Mons 2015". Ils patientèrent plus ou moins cinq minutes avant de voir les pompiers de la ville, en habits de cérémonie, débarquer sur le sable de l'arène, suivis par les autorités de la ville ainsi que par Mons elle-même, Wallonie et Belgique, accompagnés de Cybèle et Poliade. Le acteurs du combat revinrent également, eux-même suivis par ceux du petit doudou et par le petit Saint-Georges sur le cheval de son homologue. Le "grand" Saint-Georges accompagnait à pied ce dernier, son fils. Le jeune acteur entama alors un discours sur son futur en tant qu'acteur de la tradition de sa ville et en tant que jeune citoyen, ce qui tira quelques larmes aux deux régions belges, à Luxembourg et Pays-Bas (qui avait essayé de se faire discret, mais c'était raté), et à quelques nations plus sensibles (les Italie, Lituanie, Hongrie etc...). Enfin, les acteurs distribuèrent quelques petits cadeaux dans le public avant de repartir à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de ville. Cette fois, la foule entra dans l'arène, à la recherche de nouveaux trophées.

Matthias les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, son t-shirt en morceaux mais les bras chargés d'objets en tout genre. Belgique le suivait de près, accompagnée d'Antoine, le représentant de la Wallonie. Camille, personnification de la ville de Mons, était obligée de rester avec son bourgmestre, mais elle leur remettait le bonjour.

\- Non mais t'es un grand malade, toi ! grogna Lars en s'approchant du Danois.  
\- Mais non, c'était super drôle ! Je me suis pas autant amusé depuis longtemps ! Et j'ai eu pleins de trucs, en plus ! C'est censé porter bonheur, c'est cool. Des rubans, du crin, j'ai même eu une clochette d'un des machins, là...  
\- Un chinchin ? proposa Louise en acceptant un verre de la part de son petit frère.  
\- C'est ça. Donc, une clochette, une arme de diable, et après ils ont distribué quelque chose, j'en ai eu un mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est, par contre.  
\- C'est un morceau de la corde ! répondit Wallonie. Ça signifie l'unité de la ville. C'est bien que tu aies eu tout ça  
\- Cool ! Tiens Peter, du crin du dragon ! Ça te portera bonheur !  
\- Oh merci tonton Matt' ! C'est gentil ! s'émerveilla l'enfant.  
\- J'en garde aussi pour les autres ! sourit le Danois, à l'attention de Pays-Bas. Ça va leur faire plaisir.  
\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit ce dernier en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.  
\- Bon, à 16h30, il y a le festival international de musiques militaires, avec les Albanais, les Danois, les Polonais, les Norvégiens et les Néerlandais comme invités, en plus de mes soldats ! fit Belgique, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Vous voulez y aller ?  
\- Of wilt u bier drinken [**Trad. : Ou vous voulez boire des bières**] ? lâcha Flandres, sourire sarcastique aux lèvres (il se doutait bien de la réponse en fait, mais c'était plus rigolo de les voir dire non à sa nation).

_A 16h30, dans le même café que tout à l'heure..._

\- Il est des nôôôôtreuh ! Il a bu son verre comme les autreuh ! C'est un ivroooogneuh ! On le reconnaît grâce à sa trooooogneuh ! chantaient certaines nations à tue-tête, faisant rire les autres. Et glou, et glou, et glou !

_Le lendemain matin, dans la grande propriété de Louise..._

\- J'ai mal à la tête ! grogna Tino.  
\- Pareil ! gémit Gilbert.  
\- Moins fort, pitié ! supplia Matthias.  
\- Shup up ! marmonna Arthur en avalant un verre d'eau et d'aspirine.

Belgique riait doucement en les voyant comme ça et en servant les gaufres qu'elle avait préparé pour le déjeuner (4).

\- Sinon, la ducasse se termine dimanche avec le "petit Lumeçon". Vous voulez venir ? demanda-t-elle, le plus innocemment du monde (alors que dans sa tête, elle ricanait avec enthousiasme).

Lars manqua de recracher son café. Ah non ! Pas question ! Les petits étaient presque aussi sauvages...non, le presque était de trop...étaient aussi sauvages que les grands. Tant qu'il serait en vie, jamais il ne mettrait les pieds de ce genre de manifestation, surtout avec des gosses partout ! Jamais ! Étrangement, en voyant la réaction du Néerlandais, les autres déclinèrent poliment l'invitation. La petite blonde ricana : c'était vraiment des petites natures !

* * *

(1) d'un point de vue extérieur, ça ressemble vraiment à ça.  
(2) pour le fond sonore. Sinon, il y a celle-là avec les paroles : watch?v=GbPe2Oqv4YA.  
(3) eh oui ! C'est assez violent de participer au combat à la corde.  
(4) donc, c'est au matin. En Belgique, déjeuner = petit-déjeuner, dîner = déjeuner, et souper = dîner.

* * *

Voili-voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Est-ce que ça mérite un cookie ? Ou un lancé de tomates ?

A la prochaine, j'espère.

Bisous-chocolats

Black ;)


	4. C'est beau la famille

_Jörmungand : créature de la mythologie nordique, enfant du dieu Loki, qui fut banni d'Asgard par Odin et les autres Ases en général. Cet espèce de serpent atterrit dans la mer de Midgard (le monde des humains) et grandit alors pour devenir gigantesque. Il entourait la Terre de ses anneaux et finit par se mordre la queue, formant aussi notre monde. En gros, le monde n'est qu'un gros serpent !_ \- Citation de Danemark (Matthias : Elle est cool ma mythologie, hein !)

Aloa à tous (toutes) !

Me revoilà pour un quatrième OS pour ce recueil, avec en vedette Angleterre et Francis... Je les adore, surtout quand ils se disputent pour des bêtises (c'est pour mieux se faire pardonner, j'en suis sûre).

**Personnages **: Angleterre/Arthur Kirkland, France/Francis Bonnefoy, Canada/Mattew-Matthieu Williams, USA/Alfred F. Jones, Prusse/Gilbert Beilschmidt, Russie/Ivan Braginsky, Sealand/Peter Kirkland, Seychelles/Victoria-Victoire Mahé.

Mention également de la fratrie britannique : Écosse/Alistair Kirkland, Pays de Galles/Carwin Kirkland, Île de Man/Cristall Kirkland, Irlande du Nord/Edward Kirkland et République d'Irlande/Aslinn Kirkland

**Disclaimer **: à moi évidement... Ah non ! Mauvais texte (dommage). Tout appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya Sensei. Ah tiens non, j'ai quand même Cristall qui m'appartient ! ***danse de la victoire***, et pour les noms de ceux qui n'en ont pas encore... Ben fallait bien leur en trouver un, donc voilà :).

**Remerciements **: Merci à ma frangine, à mon zumeau et à **PerigrinTouque** de me suivre de mes délires.

Bonne lecture et bisous-chocolats

Black ;)

* * *

**C'est beau la famille ! **

\- Francis ? fit d'une voix douce Arthur (oui, ça lui arrivait de parler comme ça parfois).

Grognement. L'Anglais soupira. Ça allait être très long, il le sentait.

\- Francis ? l'appela une nouvelle fois Angleterre.

Nouveau grognement de la part de la grenouille. Allait-il se la jouer cro-magnon encore longtemps ?

\- Francis ! insista le blond aux sourcils-chenilles, perdant petit à petit son flegme britannique.

Même pas de réponse cette fois. Bon, il avait promis de ne pas s'énerver, mais si le _frog_ n'y mettait pas du sien, il ne serait pas le seul à blâmer ! Il se tourna vers Peter et Victoria, qui le regardaient avec un petit sourire au coin. Sales gosses ! Ils osaient se moquer de lui ? Visiblement, ils devinaient également ses pensées car ils sourirent de plus belle. Bien sûr qu'ils se moquaient de lui ! Il grommela une insulte entre ses dents, pas trop fort pour que Peter n'aille pas le répéter à Suède et à Finlande, et se tourna de nouveau vers son compagnon.

\- Francis Bonnefoy ! Ou tu te calmes proprement et nous pouvons alors avoir une conversation civilisée, et non ces espèces de baragouinements dignes des australopithèques, ou je peux t'assurer que je vais te calmer moi-même, et au programme j'ai prévu de te couper tes attributs masculins qui te rendent si fier et de te les enfoncer dans ce qui te sert de croupion pour te les faire ressortir par la gorge !

Le Français écarquilla les yeux et se tourna, horrifié, vers son amant.

\- Par-par-pardon ?  
\- Oh ! Tu nous fais enfin l'honneur de ta présence et de nous adresser la parole ? Magnifique !

Le sarcasme fit grimacer le blond aux longs cheveux.

\- Mais mon lapin, c'est sa faute ! gémit France en pointant du doigt le responsable de sa mauvaise humeur.  
\- Franny, pourquoi t'es aussi méchant avec mon awesome personne ?

Francis se tourna vivement vers le propriétaire de la voix qui venait de prendre la parole et le foudroya de nouveau du regard. Gilbert se mit à regretter sérieusement ses anciennes armures, celles qui le protégeaient des flèches, des épées, etc...

\- Suffit, _Frog_ ! Laisse Gilbert tranquille, il n'a rien fait de mal. Et je ne suis pas ton lapin !  
\- Rien fait de mal ? Il a osé toucher à mon bébé ! hurla le Français, attirant les regards des gens autour d'eux.

Le regard peu amène de l'Anglais dissuada et la foule de les regarder plus longtemps, et Francis de continuer sur cette voie. Un petit rire à sa droite lui indiqua que Victoria s'amusait beaucoup à compter les points et que Peter s'était improvisé commentateur sportif.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, ton "bébé" était plus que consentant de se faire toucher. Il est assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions depuis longtemps, et elles sont rarement mauvaises. N'as-tu aucune confiance en son jugement ?  
\- Mais-mais enfin, Arthur ! Il est...  
\- Il sait ce qu'il fait ! Et puis, Gilbert, qui est ton meilleur ami, ne l'oublie pas, rend heureux notre petit Mattew, ça devrait te suffire, non ? Il parvient à le faire sourire lorsqu'il ne va pas bien, il lui apprend à avoir une meilleure confiance en soi, il l'aide à s'affirmer avec les autres nations... Où est le problème ?  
\- Il a défloré mon tout petit !  
\- Pas vraiment, non ! intervint Gilbert. Il était déjà plus vierge.

Il aurait peut-être dû se taire pour une fois : le regard noir d'Angleterre et celui empli de flammes et de promesses de morts horribles de France lui donnèrent envie d'aller se cacher dans les jambes de son petit frère (feu son père Germania n'était plus là pour qu'il se cache derrière les siennes, il avait dû s'adapter).

\- Gilbert, je t'ai dit de la fermer ! J'essaie de sauver ta peau, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué ! grogna Arthur à son encontre. Enfin bref ! Francis, déjà ton argument est visiblement irrecevable, et puis Mattew sait ce qu'il fait, _bloody hell_ ! Mes frères n'ont jamais essayé de te massacrer quand on s'est mis ensemble, je crois qu'ils ont même dû te féliciter pour m'avoir "décoincé", je suppose !

C'est ce qu'Edward lui avait dit avec un sourire sadique en tout cas. Ce jour-là, il avait eu l'immense envie de transformer ce crétin d'Irlandais en chaussette, mais Alistair l'en avait empêché.

\- Pas vraiment non ! grogna Francis. Alistair m'a menacé de mille et une morts douloureuses si j'osais te faire souffrir, Carwin m'a donné un aperçu de l'Enfer, Cristall a promis de me jeter du haut du mont Snaefell (1), Edward a broyé de nombreuses roches avec beaucoup trop de facilité et m'a juré de faire de même avec ma tête, et même Aslinn a rejoint le mouvement en m'énumérant tous les poisons qu'elle connaissait...

Angleterre cligna des yeux quelques instants avant de rougir un peu et d'assimiler ce que son amant venait d'avouer. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Fais-moi penser de leur envoyer quelques bouteilles de whisky !  
\- Même pas en rêve.  
\- Bon soit, fais comme eux alors ! Donne à Gilbert un avant goût de ce que tu lui feras subir si jamais il fait du mal à Mattew, et on n'en parle plus.

Francis sembla réfléchir un moment avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami avec un sourire sadique et un regard fou.

\- Tu sais, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter, Franny, j'ai très bien compris où tu voulais en venir...

Oui, Gilbert avait parfaitement compris ce qui se passerait s'il osait faire le moindre mal à son Birdie. Il avait parfaitement assimilé. Pas besoin de continuer sur cette voie. L'awesome nation prussienne ne verrait plus jamais la lumière du jour au moindre faux pas.

Seychelles se pencha à l'oreille d'Arthur.

\- Et toi daddy, tu ne le menaces pas ?  
\- Ma petite Victoria, c'est déjà fait. Mais j'ai toujours trouvé plus drôle de laisser faire Francis pour ce genre de choses. Il est assez imaginatif dans son genre.  
\- ...Sadique !  
\- Merci ma puce.  
\- On peut en revenir au match, s'il vous plaît ! grogna Peter qui essayait de suivre.

Les trois aînés clignèrent des yeux un instant, revenant à la réalité. Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Il était là pour une raison...

\- Allez les enfants ! hurla Arthur en agitant deux drapeaux, un canadien et un américain.  
\- Allez mon petit Matthieu ! Allez mon petit Alfred ! fit à son tour Francis, encourageant ses deux grands garçons.  
\- Allez Birdie ! Te laisse pas faire ! vociféra Gilbert à l'attention de son amant.

À la base, ils étaient venus encourager les deux nations qui disputaient un match de hockey assez serré. Jouant l'un contre l'autre, il était très difficile aux deux parents de tenir avec l'un plutôt qu'avec l'autre, mais bon ils faisaient avec. Seul Gilbert pouvait se permettre d'en encourager qu'un seul.

_Un peu plus haut dans les gradins..._

Il n'avait rien raté de la discussion. Aucune miette. Et il aurait préféré. Par tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, il était vraiment dans la panade !

_Fin du match..._

Le match se solda par la victoire du Canada. Matthieu, après s'être douché et changé, avait rejoint ses parents, son petit frère, sa sœur et son amoureux. Ils avaient décidé d'aller manger dans un bon restaurant, pour passer une bon moment en famille. Mais avant, il fallait qu'Alfred revienne... Bon, il n'avait qu'à dire qu'il prenait plus de temps pour prendre sa douche. Il soupira. Pourquoi c'était toujours à lui de le couvrir ? Ah oui, parce-qu'il était un jumeau génial, dixit l'autre jumeau et son awesome petit-ami.

A la sortie des vestiaires, Alfred avait été attiré par des bras costauds si généreusement offerts. Il embrassait à présent son chéri avec une tendresse inhabituelle chez lui, ou du moins que les personnes extérieures à cette scène ne lui connaissaient pas.

\- Tu as bien joué, mon tournesol.  
\- Merci. Même si j'ai perdu, Mattew le méritait plus que moi. À charge de revanche pour la prochaine fois. Et toi, tu appréciais le spectacle ?  
\- Eh bien... J'étais, certes, passionné par tes belles manœuvres et ton joli corps, mais disons qu'autre chose a un peu...déstabilisé mon attention.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Une conversation très intéressante entre deux parents et le petit-ami d'un des enfants... J'ai bien cru que le père allait arracher la tête à son gendre, qui est au passage son meilleur ami.

Alfred regarda son amant avant de rire doucement, ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher.

\- Je crois qu'on va attendre encore un peu avant d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à mes vieux.  
\- Je n'osais pas te le suggérer, mon tournesol.

* * *

(1) Mont Snaefell : c'est le point culminant de l'île de Man, avec 621 mètres d'altitude. Ça vaut pas le Mont Blanc ou même le Vésuve, mais c'est déjà pas mal.

* * *

Voili-voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Je me mets à plaindre sérieusement ce pauvre Ivan... Il va avoir du pain sur la planche.

Est-ce que ça mérite un cookie ? Ou un lancé de tomates ?

A la prochaine, j'espère.

Bisous-chocolats

Black ;)


End file.
